1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral type air conditioner that exhausts exhaust heat generated by heat exchanging to the outside using a duct and blows cooled air into a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integral type air conditioner is generally incorporated with a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, a fan for the evaporator, and a fan for the condenser, in a main body thereof. As an example of such an integral type air conditioner, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-256472 discloses an integral type air conditioner including an exhaust duct. When cooling operation is carried out, indoor air is taken in and this air cools the condenser. High-temperature air is exhausted to the outside through the duct. In addition, the indoor air that has been taken in is cooled down by the evaporator and then blown into the room as cool air. By cooling the indoor air, drain water is generated. This drain water is poured to the condenser to be evaporated so that the drain water is disposed of.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-234249 describes an integral type air conditioner in which a temperature of a condenser is detected and the rotation of an exhaust fan is controlled to improve efficiency of a refrigerating cycle.
In the beginning of cooling operation or dehumidifying operation, collected drain water is too less to be poured to the condenser. Moreover, also in the case of low humidity, less quantity of drain water is generated. The refrigerant passing through the condenser is not cooled completely, thus decreasing efficiency of a refrigerating cycle. Therefore, the load applied on the compressor increases and operating current supplied at the time of operation increases. The increase in the operating current causes overcurrent. Then, a protection circuit is operated to shut off the power supply and stop the operation. In addition, when there is provided a thermal relay to prevent the burning of a motor due to overcurrent flowing through the motor as the load increases, the thermal relay is operated to stop the compressor for protection. In this case, it requires several ten minutes to recover the thermal relay. During this time, cooling operation or dehumidifying operation can not be carried out.
Hence, driving of the exhaust fan for the condenser is controlled depending on a temperature of the condenser. However, since the maximum rotational number of the exhaust fan is limited, efficiency of a refrigerating cycle is not improved sufficiently. As a result, the overload on the compressor cannot be necessarily eliminated and there remains a risk that a circuit breaker is blown and the power supply is thereby shut off. Further, there is also a risk that the thermal relay for protecting the compressor is operated.
In view of the above described circumstance, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integral type air conditioner that prevents stop of operation because of overcurrent so that cooling or dehumidifying operation can be continuously carried out.